Guns, Violence, and Love
by JokesOnYou13
Summary: Elena comes into Charming, Ca from New York, NY to find the one person that can protect her and her son. The person she needs protection from will not stop his chaos and madness until he gets what he wants. Can the Sons save her before it's too late? Jax/OC (Warning: Drug abuse, violence, abuse, rape, and everything that comes with SOA)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The SAMCRO clubhouse was filled with naked sleeping people, empty bottles of booze, and the scent of sweat and pussy. Tig Trager was laying on the pool table with a young blond, snoring away in his deep slumber. The sound of motorcycles from outside did not even wake him from his sleep. Clay, President of the Sons of Anarchy, walked into the clubhouse first, followed by the rest of the members. Chibs, a Scott, walked passed his President and headed toward a passed out Bobby; who was sleeping on a red leathered recliner. Bobby jolted from the kick and quickly came to life.

"What in the bloody hell happened last night?" Chibs demanded with a tint of humor in his voice.

Bobby looked around the clubhouse with yellow filmed eyes, squinting at his surroundings. "What time is it?"

"Time to get the fuck up and clean up this shit," Piney said.

The newest member, Kip "Half-sack", giggled to himself in the background as he and Juice poked a passed out hooker sleeping next to Tig. Clay, looked over to see what the younger men found so amusing and shook his head in disappointment. "This place reeks of used pussy," he grumbled. "Juice, you and Half-sack open up some windows and air out this shit hole. Somebody, I don't give a rat's ass who, wake up Tig and get him to clean up the place before the meeting. Livin' like goddamn rodents."

"Someone ought ta get some air freshener too," Chib's spoke with his thick Scottish accent.

"Or candles," Half-sack suggested with a shrug as he helped Juice open windows. Everyone looked at him strangely.

"Does it look like we got pussies, lad? Jesus Christ," snorted Chibs as he walked up to the pool table where Tig was sleeping. "Hey, Tig. Wake your lazy ass up!" Nothing. Tig continued to snore away. However, the hooker that was laying next to him, awoke and covered her breast once she realized where she was.

"What time is it?" she mumble sweetly.

Juice picked up some clothes off the ground, not sure if it's the girls or not, but handed it to her regardless. "It's ten in the morning. I got you some clothes you can change into." He smiled at her politely. The hooker, however, sneered at him and snatched the clothes out of his hand before heading to the bathroom. Juice only sighed at the response.

Piney rested a hand on the young man's shoulder, "Lesson learned son, all women are bitches."

**Charming Police Station**

Chief Wayne Unser sat at his desk, filling out some paper work, peacefully. It has been calm and quiet for about a month now, and he was enjoying every minute of it. There was a soft knock at the door of his office, automatically, he had said "come in" with cheery expression on his aging face. He didn't bother to look up to see who it was, for he was expecting it to be a fellow officer. A soft and sweet voice filled his ears, "Excuse me." Uncer paused from his paperwork and slowly raised his head to see who the voice came from. It was a young woman who looked no older than twenty, with long curly black hair, bright green eyes, and skin that reminded him of cream. She only stood 5' 2", and he thought she was absolutely adorable. "Are you Chief Uncer?"

Uncer stood up from his desk and smiled kindly at the young woman, "That would be me. How may I help you, sweetheart?"

She smiled sweetly and handed an envelope to him, "I am looking for Alexander Trager and I was hoping you would help me find him. I was told he lives here in Charming."

The smile Uncer wore, slowly dissolved once he heard she was looking for Tig. "I'm sorry, who are you, miss? I'm afraid I cannot give you that type of information unless you are part of law enforcement."

"My name is Elena Leape, and you may take a look into the file if you wish to know why I am desperate for help to find him."

Uncer took the file from Elena's small hands and opened it slowly, dreading to find out what kind of trouble Tig might be in. Once he had scanned through the files, Uncer looked up at Elena and a smile slowly spread across his face. "How about I take you to him?"

Elena returned the smile, "I would really appreciate that."

**SAMCRO Clubhouse**

Jackson Teller was smoking a cigarette with Tig and Bobby after their meeting. Juice rolled up a couple of joints to pass around while they talk about the night before. Apparently, it's not a good idea to mix beer and whisky together, or it will cause you to pass the fuck out. Right before Jax could light up a joint, Uncer's police car rolled up to the front of the clubhouse. Jax and Bobby exchange looks as Uncer gets out of the car, along with a rather cute raven haired girl. Jax looked at her up and down, noticing that she was definitely not from Charming. She was wearing black leggings, black boots with buckles on the side, and a dark purple laced shirt with sleeves that only went up to her elbows. Though her shirt did not expose too much of her cleavage, but enough to show off what the good lord gave her. She wasn't a thin girl, but not fat either. She was curvy and had meat on her bones, and Jax found her to be cute; but she wasn't his type. She seemed too innocent.

Jax handed the joint to Juice and stalked over to the Chief of Charming. "Sup, man. What's goin' on?" Uncer shook Jax's hand and said his hello's. Elena stared at the man she had been searching for. He stared back at her, ten feet away, with a strange look in his eye. She hadn't realize she was in a trance until Jax broke her from it. "Can I help you with somethin', darlin'?" She looked up at the man who stood before her, and suddenly felt self - conscious.

"Oh, um," Elena mumbled as she held the file in her hand, which was shaking. She had been waiting for this moment for months now, and she never stopped to think how this would turn out. "I am looking for Alexander Trager."

Once Elena mentioned the name, Jax gave the girl a dark look. "Who is askin'?"

Uncer spoke before Elena could give an answer, "Don't worry, Jax. She's harmless. Trust me."

Jax looked from Uncer to Elena before giving a quick nod, "Follow me." Elena did as she was told and walked as fast as she could to keep up with Jackson. "Tig, you got someone askin' for ya."

Tig stared at the girl strangely, "Do I know you, sweet thing?"

"Well, may we speak in private?" The girl asked sweetly. Tig's heart almost melted after hearing her voice. Tig only nodded his head as he continued to stare at her. She did look slightly familiar to him, yet he knew had never seen her before. Tig led Elena into the clean Clubhouse to talk privately.

Jax raised his eyebrow as he watched the girl walk inside, checking out her backside. "Who the fuck is that?"

"She's a cute little thing," Bobby stated in awe.

"She is Tig's oldest daughter," Uncer answered.

* * *

**Please Review and let me know what you think. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** Hey everyone! Wow, I was not expecting so many reviews, so thank you so much everyone! I forgot to mention in the first chapter that my story is taking place in the first season of SOA. Tara will not be part of the story. I hope you enjoy the Chapter 2. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Elena and Tig spent two hours talking about god knows what, and the Sons were growing impatient. Tig had never mentioned that he had another daughter. The only two the Son's knew about were Dawn and Fawn, but this Elena was a mystery to everyone. Jax stood by his bike next to Opie and Bobby, passing around a joint. Jax considered the fact that she could be lying, but on the other hand, she did resemble Tig a bit. The raven black hair, the shape of her face and eyes. However, there was something about her that made Jax think that she was hiding something. There was a long, awkward silence that made everyone uncomfortable.

"Don't ya think it's kinda odd?" Bobby asked, breaking the silence.

"What?" Jax asked.

"That Tig has never mentioned this girl Elena."

Jax took the last hit of the joint, "Maybe he didn't know."

"That's the thing," Opie mumbled. "What if this chick is full of shit? How do we know she isn't working for the Mayan's or the Nomad's?"

Elena and Tig finally stepped out of the clubhouse, exchanging a quick hug. Jax looked back at Opie, "The Nomad's are on our side, but the Mayan's maybe a different story. Me and Ope will look into it and see what we can dig up. Leave Tig out of it, we don't want any problems if this girl is telling the truth. For now, just play dumb."

Elena followed Tig as he walked up to the small group, "Hey guys, I want you to meet my oldest daughter, Elena. Elena, this is Jackson, Bobby, and Opie."

Jax put on a charming smile, "yeah, we met. How ya doin', darlin'?"

The girl smiled widely, "I'm just fine, thank you. Where is the Chief? I'm afraid I left my car at the station and I should relieve the babysitter before Brendan talks her ear off." Elena giggled softly as Tig looked down at her.

"Who's Brendan?" Bobby asked rudely.

Elena looked at the chubby, older man with a small smile. "My son."

The three men exchanged some looks at each other before Jax spoke, "How old?"

"Seven."

Jax looked at the girl strangely, "Seven? You don't look any older than twenty."

"Jax," Tig warned.

"Oh, no," Elena interrupted. "It's okay. I get that a lot. I'm actually twenty-six."

"Well, Uncer left thirty minutes ago for a call. I'll give you a ride," Jax offered.

The girl looked up at her new found father, after he nodded, she accepted his offer. Jax handed her his helmet and let her get on before taking off. Elena held on to the man she only met a few hours ago, for dear life. She had never been on a motorcycle before, and it was the most terrifying and exhilarating experience she had ever felt in a long time. He heard giggle a few times after turning a corner a little too fast. He thought she was absolutely adorable, but there was just something about her that he could not get over. It was like she was holding a secret; he could see it in her eyes.

Once they finally got to the station, Jax parked next to her car after she pointed it out. Elena got off the bike and handed back his helmet. "Thank you for the ride Jackson, I really appreciate it."

"No, problem darlin'. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she answered while taking out a cigarette.

Jax took out a lighter and lit it for her. "How come we have never heard of you before?"

Elena took a long drag from her cigarette before answering, "He must have forgotten about me."

Jax furrowed his eyebrows together, "A father never forgets, trust me. Cut the shit and tell me."

The facial expression Elena gave Jax, suddenly made him feel guilty. She looked hurt, "well, you do when you put a baby up for adoption."

It took a few seconds for Jax to let it sink in, "Adoption?"

Elena nodded while taking another hit, "Yes. My mother died after giving birth to me. Alex was only eighteen; he couldn't raise a baby by himself. So, he put me into adoption."

"Damn."

Elena stared at Jackson for a few seconds before breaking the silence. "May I ask you something?"

"Sure," he replied as he lit up a cigarette of his own.

"You don't trust me, do you?"

This shocked Jax. He had never expected her to catch on so fast. "Not really, no."

She nodded her head, "well, that's fine. You don't have to trust me, but I want to let you know that I am not here for money or revenge or whatever. I am here because I want to get to know my father and I think my son should get to know his grandfather."

Jackson stared the girl down. When she didn't flinch or look away, he accept her answer. "Here's the deal; if you hurt my friend in anyway or take his money and leave town, I will hunt your fuckin' ass down. Got it?"

To his surprise, the girl only giggled. "Alex warned me about you. Don't worry Mr. Jackson, I don't need his money. I just want to give my son a new start and get to know my father. I'm not a threat to anyone, I can promise you that."

Usually it was Jax's dazzling smile that made all of the ladies melt, but this time he felt as though he were the one that would turn into a puddle by the smile she had given him. Yes, she was cute and very convincing, but he still didn't trust her. Not until he knows everything about her, especially her past. He put on his helmet and turned on his bike, "See ya around." With that said, he rode off. Elena watched him ride off before throwing her cigarette into the street.

**Elena's Apartment**

"Brendan! I'm Home!" Elena called out to her son.

"Hi mama!" Brendan ran to his mother with excitement.

"Hey! I have never seen you so excited to me see me before," she giggled.

The boy was small for his age, had the same dark hair as his mother, and had the biggest hazel eyes anyone had ever seen. He, like his mother, had cream colored skin and possessed a contagious smile. He hugged his mother tightly and quickly let go, grabbing the hand of his new babysitter. "Mama, Gemma is so cool. She order pizza and games all day. Can she come over to play with me again? Please mom, please?"

Elena laughed at her son's enthusiasm, "Well, that's up to Gemma. Why don't you wash up so we can get dinner started, okay?"

"Okay, mom," Brendan replied as he ran off to the bathroom.

The older woman smiled at the boy and walked over to Elena, "He sure is a chatty one."

"Yes, he just loves to talk your ear off. Thank you so much for watching him. I hope he wasn't too much for you to handle."

"Oh, please," Gemma waved her hand in the air. "I raised two sons, practically by myself, he was no trouble at all."

Elena took out two twenties from her purse and handed it to the older woman, "I hope this is enough for your troubles."

Gemma shook her head, "Oh, no. You need that more than I do, trust me. You have a boy to raise by yourself. It's on me."

Defeated, the girl slowly lowered her hand, "Well, I really should pay you back in some way for being so kind. How would you like to stay over for dinner, sometime? I would love to meet your husband and son you were telling me about."

Gemma smiled at the girl, "I would really like that. How about tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, sounds like a date."

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so this chapter is a bit shorter than the other two, but this is just building up to what will happen at the dinner. Thanks for the review everyone! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

On her way home, Gemma went to the grocery store for dinner that night. When she got home, she noticed two motorcycles parked on the street by her house. Knowing whom they belonged to, a smile escaped her face. It was rare when Jax stayed for dinner, so she was happy to have him over. She walked into the house, finding her husband, Clay and Jax standing in the kitchen and drinking a beer. Gemma first put the groceries on the counter before giving Clay a kiss and her son a hug.

"Hey mom," Jax greeted his mother while returning a hug.

"Hi baby," she said. Gemma let go and looked at his face. He was a man now and have been for a while, but she could still remember changing his diapers as though it were only yesterday. She could never be any more proud of the man he had turned out to be. "How are you doing? It's been a long time since you have come over for dinner."

Jaz smirked at his mom, "I know. I went to check on Wendy today and thought I'd stop by to see ya."

Gemma mentally cringed at the name, "how is the junky whore anyway?"

"Mom-"

"Ah, shit. Here we go," Clay mumbled as he took a chug of his beer.

"What?" Gemma asked, innocently. "I'm just calling it as it is. She's carrying my grandson, for fuck's sake. The least she can do is stop blowing cock so she can shove a needle in her arm."

Jax grew agitated, "Wendy is really trying, mom. She hasn't done shit for the past two months."

Gemma wanted to say how she was due in a month and remind Jax of the possible outcomes from a crack baby, but she decided to hold her tongue. Jax has been through enough and didn't need to worry about the terrible fears of what could happen to his first born child. "Alright, we won't talk about it anymore." She began to cut some tomatoes for her marinara sauce. "I met this girl today, sweet little thing." When Jax didn't reply, she continued. "She just moved into town a few days ago. I met her at the market, yesterday. Her son bumped into me at the checkout line."

"Women meeting at a grocery store; why doesn't that surprise me?" Clay chimed in with a light joke. Gemma gave him a "I will let it slip this time" look.

Jax chuckled lightly, "Are you two planning on joining a book club and scrapbooking?"

"Ha ha, very funny," Gemma replied without amusement. "No, we did talk though. I ended up babysitting her son while she went to look for her father."

The light mood vanished after Gemma's mention of Elena. Jackson knew for sure it was her. 'How the fuck did this bitch get my mom involved?' Jackson thought as he tried to act dumb, giving Clay a look.

"Looking for her father, eh?" Clay asked innocently.

"Yeah, she said she was adopted when she was born and wanted to get to know her father," answered Gemma as she put the chopped tomatoes into a sauce pan. "That girl has been through hell."

"Like what?" Jax inquired. He wanted as much information he could get from this girl.

"Well, she grew up in a lot of group homes, ended up with the wrong guy and now she is an adult with a kid and she has no idea of who she is and where she came from," Gemma paused after a few seconds and looked at the two men who were acting rather strange. "Why do you ask?" she asked suspiciously.

Jax shrugged his shoulders, trying his best to look relaxed, "just curious."

Clay walked over to the refrigerator to grab another beer. Gemma eyed both of them, "Do you know her?"

Clay sighed while looking at Jackson, "we met her today."

Gemma was surprised to hear this, "how did you meet her?"

"She came by the club with Uncer looking for Tig," Jax answered.

Realization hit Gemma, "Don't tell me Tig is her father." When the men didn't answer her, she sighed and stopped cooking.

"I don't think meeting you was a coincidence either. I think she is working for someone," Jax took another beer from the refrigerator.

"Like who?"

"We don't know yet, but Tig can't know."

"You think it's the Nomads?"

"They're on our side," Clay answered. "I think you're overreacting, son. She's just a girl looking to be with her father."

"No," he responded. "There's something about her I don't trust. It's like she's hiding something."

"Well, everyone has secrets, Jax," his mother defended. "If it really bothers you, why don't you ask her yourself tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow night?" Clay and Jax asked in unison.

"She invited us for dinner tomorrow and I told her we would be there," Gemma said as she went back to cooking their dinner.

Jax and Clay looked at each other. Jax thought about it for a moment before realizing that this could be a great opportunity to find out if this girl is who she says she is. Clay decided this would be a very interesting evening for all of them.

"Alright, I'll go," Jacks said stiffly. "But only if I get to bring a date."

_**Elena's Apartment**_

"Mama," Brendan was curled up in his bed as his mother tucked him in.

"Yes, my love?"

"Will I ever get to see dad again?"

Elena looked at her soon with soft eyes, sighing. "I don't think so, baby."

"Why not?" he asked, sounding sad.

"Because he hurt a lot of people and he even hurt me, a lot. He's not a good man, Bren. I could never live with myself if he ever hurt you."

Brendan was silent for a few seconds before asking another question. "When do I get to meet grandpa?"

A small giggle escaped Elena's lips, "tomorrow morning. So, get some sleep. Goodnight." She bent down to kiss her son's forehead. "Love you."

"Love you too, mom."

* * *

**Please Review!**


End file.
